tilltheworldendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 08 The Rise
This is the eighth Episode in The First Season. Previous Episode 07 The Trap Next Episode 09 Take Down Plot Pagan and Michiko Start the Spell, and complete it. the wind picks up and it get dangerous, both girls go flying into the cave walls. just then a magic hole appears in the ground and Alistar levitates out of it, smiling. the hole dissappears and Alistar lands on the ground. Maddox watches as Mage and Skye do a Location Spell, inside The Bronze, as Cameron continues to clean up after The Trap. Styles, Tailor, Logan, Oliver, Fritz, Hyde, Styx, Conrad, Jaxx and Saul are all forced to help clean the messes and broken stuff. Skye can't find Pagan, she says the witch is blocking her. Maddox then has a painful vision and falls over in pain, Amelia, who is at Mcalls with two friends Keir and Reah. She also has the vision and falls over in pain. They both see Alistar, who has risen. Maddox comes to, and tells Everyone at The Bronze that Alistar has risen. Then they both see a Sword, in a cave. Alistar tells Michiko to bring him humans, in witch she will turn into vampires for his army. Pagan and her go out to recruit. Maddox walks through Crystal Cove, looking for trouble but Jaxx catches up with him and tells him he come home. They leave together. Styles and Kenzy walk around the Cemetary on the look out, Michiko shows up and tells them Alistar will be taking the town soon, and gets away, as she is too fast. Skye and Logan sit at Mcall's upstairs in bed and stop kissing, Logan tells her he is scared because he turns again tomorrow. She tells him the last time he stayed in his cage, Logan says he gets scared everytime. She hugs him. Tailor sits at The Bronze and drinks, Saul sits beside her and tells her he knows the feeling of loneiness, she tells him with Jaxx in love, and Raquelle gone she has no one. Alistar watches Michiko kill and turn six people, and then he kills 30 people, he bites them like and vampire and drinks their blood(suggesting he mite be part vampire, but he states he can't turn people, suggesting he cant just feed like a vampire). Alistar then says he needs his sword. Then he will take down the Town, and continues to the main Cities. Maddox, Skye, Jaxx and Amelia all sit at the Mannor as Skye does a Hybrid Spell. Maddox pulls up his vision, and Skye does a location spell, put her hands on Maddox's head and locates where the sword lays. In the Ocean off the Coast of Laguna Beach. Styles and Kenzy meet Conrad, Oliver, Fritz and Hyde, they notices people driving out of town and they realize bad things are happening. Reah and Keir are seen fleeing on a mo-ped. Hyde admitts most of the cops are gone too. Tailor sits at The Bronze and tells Cameron she should leave town, Cameron pours her a drink and says she's not scared of some vampires. Alistar, Pagan, and Michiko arrive at the coast of Laguna Beach. Alistar jumps in the water and swims all the way to part of the ocean and down to the bottom. when he gets to the cave he climbs inside and the sword is gone. he yells. Maddox holds the sword as he gets away on a speed boat, with Jaxx driving, and Skye standing beside him. they get to land and jump into The Truck as Styles drives them away. Later that night Conrad walks down the street, Alistar and appears and beside he can speak snaps his neck, killing him. Conrad falls to the ground. Logan Tansforms and almost breaks out. in the Mannor's basement they look at the sword and Jaxx proposes to Maddox old style with the sword. Maddox says yes. Trivia Logan Turns Conrad is killed by Alistar. Tailor mentions old friend Raquelle. Starring Maddox Harless Styles Cones Amelia Harless Skye Mcall Jaxx Miska Tailor Miska Logan Miller Cameron Piper Michiko Grande Alistar Pagan Kruger Oliver Marks Fritzgerald Turner /// Hyde Kaliston Conrad Cones Kenzy Cones Styx Saul Forbes Reah Connie Keir Summers Category:Season One